The Diamond Crosses The Shadow
by cherryblossom11
Summary: Yes, Ayena had met Bakura, but yet, why did he always seem to save her... was it because he liked her? No...that couldn't be...
1. Default Chapter

The Diamond Crosses The Shadow  
  
Her red hair flew in the wind with the grace of a bird flying to its nest to protect its newborn. Her face showed no emotion at all as her eyes held a green glazed look and her sun-kissed feet walked through the sand. Her dress as white as a dove, flew like her hair with millions of folds creasing in it. She looked like an angel with black broken wings.  
  
She was the lost soul and daughter of the gods of Egypt. Some hated her, some were jealous, others loved her but she didn't care about anything. As she took it, she was nothing but a soul who had lost her memory many millennia ago.  
  
Ayena was her name, the forgotten daughter of Osiris and the keeper of Nefertiti's beauty. Ayena walked slowly across the sand with bare feet as she saw a child crying in the street. The child wore a faded tunic and was brown skinned.  
  
Ayena bend down on one knee and looked at the child's foot. " Little one, if you close your eyes for one second I may be able to help you." Ayena whispered softly to the child as she looked into the child's deep brown eyes.  
  
The child nodded and closed his eyes as Ayena took he thumb and finger to carefully take the splinter, which was stuck in the child's foot, out. When she was finished the boy looked at his foot and could not believe that it didn't hurt a bit when she had pulled the splinter out.  
  
The boy gave Ayena a kiss on the cheek and hurried inside the little house, which he called his home. He had thanked her but in a very unexpected way. He had said, " Thank you Yami No Tenshi." She had wanted to ask the child something but she did not have the chance to.  
  
Ayena started walking again with her emotionless expression when she heard voices behind her. She turned and saw a white haired man run in her direction. He seemed to be carrying a sack and soon Ayena got a glimpse of gold as he ran closer.  
  
She could easily guess he was a tomb robber. She looked both right and left as her red hair started flying both ways. She could not see anywhere the tomb robber could hide, the place was isolated except for the big tree which was to her left.  
  
Ayena jumped to the first branch and sat there waiting, fright could not be seen in her green eyes at all. The tomb robber was quite a bit ahead of the soldiers.  
  
The white haired man looked up with his brown menacing eyes and saw Ayena motioning him to climb up with those unreadable green eyes. He hesitated for a second and doubted that she wouldn't alert the guards.  
  
He jumped up the branch and was sitting next to her now. The soldiers soon caught up with their horses. They were right under the tree and the white haired man gave some looks at Ayena but Ayena just sat there, arms crossed and staring at the distance.  
  
The soldiers had left now and started searching further north. Ayena jumped off the tree and landed on the sand with one knee. She brushed a strand of hair away from her temple and circled around the white haired youth with her arms still crossed but her eyes never leaving his.  
  
When she stopped the tomb robber started circling her and inspecting her with cold brown eyes. He took something out from his tunic, it seemed to be a dagger which was decorated with an emerald, glistening in the sunlight.  
  
" You know very well I could have killed you." The tomb robber said as he licked the tip of his dagger menacingly. Ayena's eyes were locked with his and she still stood there emotionless.  
  
My name is Bakura and you won't forget it." Said the white haired youth as he stopped about two miles in front of her and then came closer. Ayena's eyes had turned a dark emerald green now and she gave Bakura a small glare.  
  
Bakura took his dagger and aimed it at her. He then launched it and it would have hit Ayena straight in the heart if she had not moved over to her right with lightning speed.  
  
" Not bad for a woman." He said as he ran over where his dagger was and grasped its handle. The emerald on the dagger was now glowing even more brilliantly.  
  
" So tomb robber, you think that woman are weak, actually I must tell you that they are cunning, strong and fast." Ayena said with a strong and firm voice.  
  
Bakura's eyes went a bit wide as he realized that she knew he was a tomb robber, he recovered in less than a minute." Actually I am stronger and much faster than any woman could ever be." He replied casually as he examined her carefully.  
  
" So you admit we're more cunning?" Asked Ayena as she smiled to herself. Bakura's expression changed and he gave her a death glare, which would have made any other woman quiver in fright.  
  
" You found out my identity so I can not let you go freely, so you either die or help me or be fed by an alligator near the shore of the Nile." Bakura said in a mocking tone, which made Ayena laugh.  
  
"Fine, tomb robber I shall join you, for I have no idea where or who I am." Bakura was now even more puzzled, this woman strangely intrigued him in many ways. She knew very well how to get under his skin.  
  
" Start by carrying these sacks of gold." He commanded at Ayena as he took out about ten bags of gold hidden in the pockets of his tunic. Ayena smiled and took the bags.  
  
Now Bakura noticed she was even more frightening, first she looked like she wanted to strip his flesh and now she did a job commanded by him without question. He had to admit she was quite smart in a way, if she had refused than he would have to make sure she said hello to his dagger.  
  
Ayena took five bags in each hand, in total they all weighed about 25 to 40 pounds. Ayena seemed to carry them as though they weighed no more than a grape.  
  
Bakura who was behind Ayena because of precautions was walking for about two hours now and Ayena did not even show a bit of sweat. Bakura walked a bit further with Ayena until they were both standing in front of a rock.  
  
" Now miss miracle, may I know your name and tell me if the smart women which you were bragging about have any idea of a password used to open this cave.  
  
Ayena dropped the bags slowly and turned to Bakura with her glazed eyes. Bakura was astonished when he looked into here eyes, for they had hints of pain and stress in them. Bakura now figured that her exterior wasn't suffering the pain of carrying this load of bags but her interior was.  
  
" You may call me Ayena if you want." She said with her voice in a weak tone. Bakura nodded and started mocking her about trying to find the password. Ayena sighed and moved over to the rock.  
  
" Sag das zauberwort und du has die marcht." She said in a very good Dutch accent. Bakura moved backwards as he saw the rock slide and open up a tunnel, which seemed to look like it would never end.  
  
"T-that is not the right password." Bakura stuttered at her. Ayena looked at him as though he was an idiot or something and than she smiled.  
  
" I guess you did not know that the password could be said in a different language." Ayena replied as she gave him a small grin. Bakura stood up and felt like killing her.  
  
" Who are you! Answer me now or you shall perish to the underworld." Bakura yelled at her as he grabbed both her wrists.  
  
Ayena didn't look at him and she closed her eyes. Bakura tried to make her open her eyes and look straight at him. He even forced her and told her if she wouldn't than her face wouldn't have such a nice complexion anymore.  
  
" Don't look into my eyes when you threaten to kill me, for if you do. you won't see the next sunrise again!" She screamed as her hair suddenly floated above her in very weird waves and her body started glowing in blood red.  
  
Bakura let go and looked at Ayena seriously. He let her be and walked into the cave as he beckoned her inside. Ayena calmed down and opened her eyes. Bakura was looking at the beautiful emeralds, which reminded him of the forests and then he broke away.  
  
Ayena and Bakura walked inside for quite a few moments before they were inside a room full of robbers who were drinking wine and who had slave girls there to torture. Ayena felt her blood pressure rise as she examined the poor thin girls who were everywhere.  
  
As though Bakura knew what she was thinking he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him, as though he claimed that she was his and nobody should better mess with him.  
  
Ayena was a bit reluctant but Bakura still pulled her and held her even tighter. Bakura now approached a table in which two drunk robbers were playing cards in. Ayena thought that if Bakura, who was not drunk, would play with them, he'd surely win. As she had guessed he did join in and started playing.  
  
He joined in and he had a pretty good hand at the start. Later on he was very close to winning. Ayena observed the match when, she was suddenly pulled by a big man who was more than six feet.  
  
He wanted to 'play' with her a bit. Ayena grabbed his wrists and jumped over him, then she came down with one knee and hit him very hard on the legs. She knew weak points very easily. The man fell to the floor and lay there unconscious. Ayena then put her hands together and dusted them off.  
  
Bakura soon heard all the news about a woman beating the biggest of their tomb robbers. As though he had a sixth sense he ran over to where the scene was held. He looked at the scene and then looked up at Ayena who just stood there coolly.  
  
" Hey Bakura I'll sell her for you, for about 30 bags of gold, what do you say?" Asked the richest of all the tomb robbers as he showed Bakura the bags.  
  
Bakura was speechless, 30 bags would be about 10 robberies in total and he could relax for quite a while if he took the offer. He turned towards Ayena and found her looking at the floor.  
  
He told the man to wait a bit and then he escorted Ayena to another room. In the room Bakura tried to look at her but her eyes were still fixed to the ground. He slowly took his finger and brought her chin up so that now their eyes were locked.  
  
Bakura looked into her eyes for a long while, they showed hurt and pain and he already knew what she was thinking of the idea. He sighed and grabbed her wrist. He walked into the other room with her while the rich robber was holding out the sacks.  
  
" No." He said calmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That one was pretty good if I say so myself. Please review and tell me if I should continue the story or if I shouldn't. R&R! Chow! ^_~  
  
And Yami No Tenshi, what do you say? 


	2. Why, did he not sell me?

Chapter 2- Why?  
  
The tomb robber was very confused. Who in the world would not accept such money for a measly little girl? He was about to ask for another amount of money for the girl but Bakura had proved that he would not sell.  
  
Later on both Ayena and Bakura walked out of the now closed cave, and Ayena gave him a few glances until she finally had the courage to ask him her question. " Bakura, why the heck didn't you accept the money?" Ayena asked with a very loud accent on the word 'money.'  
  
Bakura just gave a fake shrug and smiled to himself, this was all going exactly like he planned. Ayena was quite curious but he would be able to control her in due time.  
  
Bakura and Ayena walked over to a tree and he sat down for a quick rest. Ayena climbed up the tree and dropped an apple down, which accurately hit Bakura's head.  
  
" Sorry, Aku!" Ayena shouted from up the tree as she grabbed a few more apples. Bakura glared and joined her, he pulled her down and asked her about this 'Aku' thing.  
  
Ayena laughed and told Bakura that his name sounded too evil so it would be pleasant to change it a tad. Bakura yelled at her and knowingly he yelled back at him. Both of them then sat on opposite sides of the tree and didn't speak.  
  
Ayena felt the smooth bark of the apple tree and closed her eyes. She remembered long ago of a saying her father had told her about. The words went like this.  
  
The trees bloom in spring, You shall bloom in the full moon.  
  
The sun will point to the one who will seize you, The moon will predict your death.  
  
Light is close, But darkness is closer.  
  
You shall be controlled and your power used, The one who controls you is near but don't fear, Al will disappear with your soul.  
  
You shall claim the darkness and steal the light, Furthermore you, shall be the new queen of the world below.  
  
Ayena finished the saying and looked up at the apple, which shone so lightly in her hand. She dropped it and watched it roll over a dead leaf. Suddenly Ayena was taken over by a cold feeling. She covered herself with her arms and sighed. Bakura on the other hand was thinking of the next plot to steal the treasures of Egypt. He thought of attacking the recently dead pharaoh first. Bakura had listened to everything that Ayena was murmuring about and in a way, he felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
Bakura walked over to her and told her to go get all the apples and carry them, while he led the way. Ayena scowled at him and obediently picked up all the apples, while muttering about killing Bakura.  
  
Bakura glanced off and found himself looking at a guard. He gulped slowly and moved one step back. Ayena walked over to Bakura and stared at the soldiers who were now surrounding both of them.  
  
Ayena took an apple and threw it at the closest one as she grabbed Bakura's sleeve and hurled him off his feet. She ran as fast as she could but soon she heard the soldiers bark out orders to get their arrows ready. Ayena stopped and turned as some strands of her red hair hit her pale face.  
  
Bakura took out his millennium ring but it was all useless, there were no duel monster stones around, so he could not summon any of them. Ayena sighed, it was time for her mysterious power to wake up and start some damage again.  
  
Bakura moved back from Ayena and watched her in wonderment, her hair had turned black and her eyes had turned brown, her dress went from white to grey and she stood there with a golden arrow in her hands.  
  
" One move and you all shall die." She said in a very dangerous voice, which made Bakura's skin feel very cold. Her voice had also changed immensely from a soft whisper to a loud and firm voice, as though she had stolen the voice of Horus herself.  
  
The soldiers didn't even flinch but they did have a very scared expression in each of their faces. " Don't listen to her, she is only a measly girl with one bow!" Screamed the head soldier as he gave confidence to the others.  
  
" Watch then." Ayena said mockingly. She raised her golden arrow, which reflected the sun's rays high above her, and pointed at a bird flying several feet high. The bird was surrounded by eight more of its kind on either side. Ayena shot the arrow and it flew high and to everyone's surprise the golden arrow split into eight and killed each of the birds with one left.  
  
The one bird watched sadly as its companions flew down and crashed into the endless stream of green. Ayena put her arrow down and watched as the soldiers retreated. Bakura waited until she had looked her normal self again before he started speaking.  
  
" How did you do that?" He asked, determined to get a straight answer from her.  
  
" Firgure it out, tomb robber." Ayena replied as she lunged towards the fallen apples and cleaned all of them. She took one that was as red as her hair and she started walking north. Bakura glared at her and walked beside her.  
  
Both figures walked towards the cave, which was still closed. " Say the magic word and you have the might." Bellowed Bakura as the rock moved over and an endless tunnel appeared.  
  
Both Bakura and Ayena entered and Bakura led her towards her room. It was not much of a room at all, it was about 5 meters in length and 4 in width. There was a bed at the corner and a drawer to her left. Ayena moved over to the bed and smoothed it out as she glanced out the window.  
  
It wasn't much of a window but it let her observe what the other tomb robbers were doing, she watched a poor servant girl being pulled and made to ha out the food, she had brown braided hair and was close in tears. That was it for Ayena, she stood up and skittered over the now, open window. She pulled the blond tomb robber's and away from the girl and took her to her room.  
  
The blond haired robber marched right over to Ayena and screamed at her, as you should know, she screamed back. The tomb robber then punched her in her stomach and she went down to her knees with her head held down.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Ayena felt a rush of wind in the air, the tomb robber had tried to kill her with a dagger but now he lay there, dead.  
  
Ayena looked back and found Bakura holding a bow, ready to let another arrow fly if a movement of stirring was noticed. She looked at him, with eyes wide as she tried to explain the situation. Bakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.  
  
Ayena tried to resist but her sacred power would not show up and Bakura was too strong so she followed him unwillingly. Bakura threw her on his bed and she sat there with her hands clasped together.  
  
Bakura was now sitting in a chair with a whip. Ayena eyed the whip curiously, was he going to go and whip the animals again? Bakura sighed and he moved closer to Ayena, Ayena was still very confused of what was happening.  
  
Bakura raised the whip and it landed with a 'whap' right across Ayena's cheek. Ayena felt her cheek burn like crazy but nothing escaped her mouth. Bakura groaned and threw the whip away.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Why did I just do that? Having her hurt for my final plan will never do. She ahs to be in good health but if I did not whip her at least once than the other tomb robbers would surely get angry about me, killing Turon.  
  
She is more valuable for my plans than that idiot, so I do not regret all this but if she causes more trouble. I can not guarantee her safety around this place.  
  
End Of POV  
  
Bakura walked out and than Ayena felt how badly her cheek was burning, she had to get some water quick. Ayena ran towards the underground river, she went down on one knee and washed her face, as she stood at the edge of the rock.  
  
Ayena stood up, and as she did, she slipped and moved further down the edge of the slippery rock. Ayena almost fell down but she found a hand holding hers, the hand pulled her up and way from the rock.  
  
The girl who the blond haired robber had hurt looked even prettier close up. She had luminous green eyes, her hair shone like a raven's feathers and her skin was as pretty as hers.  
  
" Hey, my name is Nila, I'd like to thank you for helping me out there, I am really sorry if I caused you trouble!" That was all she said before she ran away without waiting for Ayena's reply.  
  
Ayena struggled to walk towards her own room. She pulled the covers over her body and though for a while. She could have been killed at least 4 times but thanks to, Bakura, her powers and Nila, she had survived.  
  
She thanked the gods and her mother, Isis, for helping her in her hard times. These were the last of her thoughts as she fell into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you very much to Ruby Took, I'd be glad to get help from you, e-mail me please! And also to Josie, I know how it's like to love those *bad* guys! ^_~  
  
Sungirl and Meowiegirl, you are such faithful reviewers to me! ;_; And thank you for your comment Dark Star Goddess! Mwahaha!!!! How do you like it so far Yami No Tenshi? And yeah, well I guess I love the language Kiddie Chi and I am not sure if I can change the rating. because it can't really be rated G.  
  
And virtual-reality, what do you mean by female version? O_O  
  
Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I love you all!!! Bye people, please R&R, you like it or not! :P Bye ppl!!!! 


End file.
